The present invention relates generally to diagnostic assay systems and methods and, in particular, to hand-held diagnostic assay systems and methods for conducting signal generating activities and recording the same on image recording material.
Detecting the presence or absence of generated signals, such as of the luminescent and fluorescent type as a means of indicating the presence or absence of certain biological and/or chemical activities is well-known. Examples of these approaches include use of single-sample luminometers fitted with photographic multipliers; single-sample luminometers fitted solid-state detectors; multiple sample luminometers; automatic luminometers with imaging systems based on CCD cameras; and photographic camera type luminometers for recording luminescent activity on conventional and self-developing film. Heretofore, many of the above noted approaches are rather expensive and difficult to use due to their complicated construction including utilization of electronics as well as the requirements of an associated source of power. Further examples of known approaches in this field include those described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,689, and 5,035,866.
Despite the existence of a wide variety of known diagnostic testing systems and approaches, however, it is, nevertheless, desired to improve upon the overall ease, versatility, and reliability of such systems and their testing procedures, as well as reduce overall costs associated with their construction and use.